Over the past 20 years, the rapid pace of technological developments and the increasing complexity of data has outpaced the supply of researchers capable of translating this information into clinical practice. Current training in medical schools and Urology residencies do not include adequate training in clinical research design and biostatistics. As a result, an acute need has arisen to train more clinical investigators familiar with clinical trial designs and analyses, epidemiology and Public Health. Recognizing this and taking into account the strengths of the faculty in clinical research, the Section of Urology has committed its efforts toward training physician-scientists capable of conducting clinical trials and epidemiological assessments. The goal of this proposal is to provide young trainees, interested in an academic career, with the necessary skills and experience to succeed in clinical research. The proposed Clinical Research Training Program in Urology will consist of two components: 1) one year of course work with concentrations in epidemiology, biostatistics and Public Health leading to a MPH, MHSA and MS-CRSDA degree, and 2) a one year practicum whereby, the trainees will receive "hands-on" experience in the conception, planning and execution of a well-designed clinical research project. Early in the program, each trainee will identify a mentor from among the program faculty. This individual will take a personal interest in guiding the trainee through the process of conducting well-designed clinical research. Over the two year period, trainees will be instructed in the philosophy, ethics and theory behind clinical research, and the techniques of study design, biostatical analyses, cost-effectiveness and Epidemiology. Through both intense course work and a practical experience, this program will produce a cadre of young urologists capable of conceiving, designing and carrying out balanced clinical research and well-controlled clinical trials. This program will accept two clinicians each year from a pool of trainees who have a M.D. degree and are enrolled in or have completed an ACGME approved Urology training program. Administration of this program will be undertaken by the Mentor Steering Committee (MSC) which consists of the program director and selected faculty members representing Urology, Epidemiology and Health Services Research. Progress will be monitored continuously by their mentor and by the MSC on a quarterly basis. During their training experience, trainees will present their work to the MSC as well as regional or national scientific conferences. By the end of the program, trainees are expected to have completed the necessary credits for a MPH degree, a well-designed clinical research project and a manuscript based on this work. Upon completion of the program, trainees will be prepared to pursue an independent research career in academic Urology